User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Elyan
Elyan is by far, the most least talked about knight out of the knights of the round table, which is why I decided to make a blog post about him! 'Pre-series' We didn't know who Elyan was before The Castle of Fryien, but we did know a few facts about him. Elyan was assumed to have already make a friendship with fellow knight, Sir Leon (due to his mother working in his household). He was assumed to be close to his family, Gwen, Tom and his mother. And a question, why no references before Series 3? 'Series 1-Series 3' Apparently, Elyan disappeared shortly before Merlin's arrival, to er... explore the world? The thing is is that we don't actually know why he left and why he didn't remain in contact with his sister or his father. That is my question. 'Series 3' In Series 3 Elyan pretty much came out of nowhere! And something irrelevant to add, when I first saw the promo pics for Elyan's first episode I imagined Elyan to possess so sort of magic, due to the look on his face. Back to the topic, Elyan had a pretty big role in his first episode, but one thing they should have shown, was before the credits, Elyan getting captured by Cenred's men. And okay, after The Castle of Fyrien he apparently went to working as a blacksmith like his father. The should have given him an appearance in Queen of Hearts! His sister was sentenced to death and he's sharpening swords... come on Merlin crew! I thought that was a major plot hole in that episode even though it wasn't really a plothole. In The Coming of Arthur he had an average role, he appeared at the end of Part One, but he didn't really do anything! But in Part Two he was knighted and he fought against the Immortal Army. One thing that bothers me is that Elyan (and Percival) showed no desire that the would like to be a knight and the next thing is, they're a knight! I have another question, How could Elyan have appeared in episodes other than the ones he was in? 'Series 4' In Series 4 he was a knight, and had a much bigger role! But we didn't see much of him and Gwen! I even wondered if they live in the same home! Elyan has various adventures with the Knights of the Round Table, but his major one, was the events in A Herald of the New Age. ''Now I want to jump to that topic, yesterday, I watched ''A Herald of the New Age and realised that it was amazing! Most think that it was crap but the only thing that was bad about it was no women! But I found this episode the darkest of them all and it didn't seem like they were trying to make it dark! I realised that Adetomiwa Edun is an awesome actor! And they even had a funny scene, the scene we he says, "uhhh oh no..." In front of the knights when he sees the Shrine Boy, the awkwardness of Sir Leon's face was what made it funny! Anyway, and in A Herald of the New Age we saw Elyan possessed and actually speaking, in the voice of the Shrine Boy... I think we need more episodes like that on Elyan, although most of you have a lot to critisise about the episode, but personally, I thought it was great! Now I'll go back to the Series 4 topic; Elyan was/is easily the part of the round table that gives the team, wisdom... I think Elyan was awesome in other episodes too, like in The Sword in the Stone: Part One where he discovers Agravaine's betrayal, and being tortured by the Nathair. But they should have shown him fighting for food the way Gwaine was! Anyway, to conclude, I, again, have another question, what do you think about Elyan's screentime in Series 4? 'Series 5 and Beyond' Pesronally, I think Elyan should only appear in 8 or 9 episodes in Series 5 and make room for Gwaine's screentime. But I think they should show Gwaine's sister as a love interest for Elyan, because I think Elyan needs something better than being chased by soldiers or being possessed. And if Merlin goes beyond Series 5, I think he should continue to appear on the show... And I will conclude with another question, do you think Elyan will die at the end? ---- Phew! That was long! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you are not a big reading fan, you can just answer the questions in bald. Please share your comments below because I don't want all this writing to be for nothing! Again, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts